


playing with fire

by starsurge



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Hotel Sex, M/M, Nude Photos, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsurge/pseuds/starsurge
Summary: wanna one go on a world tour.daniel and jihoon use the time to play against each other in a daring game.





	playing with fire

**Author's Note:**

> still unbeta-ed; will edit it in a few days time  
> kinks: teasing in public, nudes, dirty texting, oral, anal sex

their little game has begun rather innocently with the world tour going on and about.

traveling from country to country, state to state, city to city, means long and exhausting flights and switching hotels each time. one free day before rehearsals and concerts, another half a day afterwards just for themselves before hitting the road again.

some of them use the time to stroll around and make experiences to remember for a lifetime. others rather stay scooped up in their hotel rooms to catch up on sleep, play games or simply to avoid overeager fans.

jihoon falls into the second category about 98% of the time. being a homebody and all, he prefers the safety and security of four walls, than to wander around in a foreign city. most of the time he has daniel to keep him company, or woojin if he isn’t tagging along with the older members who love going out, but on their first stop neither stay in the hotel.

it’s not like jihoon is dependant on someone else providing entertainment for him. he decides to use the time alone to watch fancams uploaded by his own fansites, monitoring himself and searching for mistakes that he should avoid during their next concert. when he runs out of material to use, jihoon rolls around on his bed before scrolling through the fancafé and being bombarded with questions when he will upload his next selfie.

just recently he fulfilled his fans wishes, but as it is so usual, infatuations make people greedy. maybe he should leave a little surprise on the fancafé, but one look through his camera roll leaves jihoon unsatisfied.

putting his phone away with an annoyed sigh, mostly at himself, jihoon rolls onto his back and hangs off the bed with his head. for a few moments, he’s just staring at the wall opposite to him until his eyes flicker to the door in his peripheral view; separating him from the bathroom.

that’s when an idea comes to jihoon and he scrambles up quickly, gathering what he needs for a nice and long shower.

bathrobe, shampoos, and a certain small bottle that he has snuck into his luggage, remaining a dirty little secret to him only.

for now at least, that is.  


 

daniel is squished on one side of the cab when his phone lits up, a message from _jihoonie_ popping up on screen.

for once, he’s tagging along to explore the city and meet up with sungwoon’s high school friends in san josé. they’re on the way to a cocktail bar first, only sungwoon, seongwoo, minhyun and him. at first, daniel was on the fence about going out, but the promise of good alcohol was way too tempting for him.

it’s only been a while ever since he has left the hotel; he wonders what jihoon needs from him. surely, there’s no way that jihoon already misses him, or doesn’t know how to entertain himself without his boyfriend. daniel knows jihoon well enough already: he’s self-sufficient, definitely not clingy, and one who can keep himself busy by playing games for hours.

when daniel unlocks his phone and opens his chat with jihoon, he instantly tilts phone to the side and shifts in his seat to possibly block the view from seongwoo.

jihoon has sent daniel three pictures, asking him which one he should upload to the fancafé.

the first one shows jihoon’s profile: face propped up on his hand, mouth slightly agape, soft brown hair messed up in an attractive way. he’s cladded in only the white bathrobe that the hotel provides, giving daniel a sneak peak of exposed skin just above the collar of the clothing.

next in line is a picture depicting jihoon laying on the bed, bathrobe still slightly opened at the top and teasing daniel with the view of his unblemished skin. jihoon has used a puppy filter for his picture, giving him an innocent vibe.

he knows all too well how weak daniel is for coy jihoon.

what makes daniel suddenly tense up, however, is the last picture in line.

it’s showing jihoon sat up on the bed, staring into the camera with innocent eyes, sparkling from the galaxy hidden in them. his cheeks are dusted in a soft rose, plush lips glistening and parted just slightly. daniel’s main focus is quickly diverted from jihoon’s face albeit; swaying to his bare shoulder, bathrobe flowing off, and how it reveals the biting mark that daniel has left accidently the night before their flight.

gaping at his screen, daniel is yanked out of his trance when he feels someone digging their elbow into his ribs, and it causes daniel to quickly shut off his screen before turning around to face his offender.

“what the fuck?” daniel grumbles at seongwoo who’s pouting perpetually at him until the younger boy sighs and changes his tone to a softer one, looking at seongwoo expectantly.

“nothing. wanted to know what you were looking at on your phone.” leaning in closer, it is more than obvious that seongwoo too wants to get a look, but in daniel’s head alarm bells start ringing just in time to subtly push seongwoo back to his seat.

it only has seongwoo crossing his arms brattily in front of his chest.

“don’t worry about it, i was just spacing out while looking at some meme.” daniel plays it off with an awkward and forced chuckle, noticing how it doesn’t convince his friend at all.

luckily for him, the cab comes to an halt then, and while sungwoon pays the bill for them, he quickly shoots jihoon’s an answer that hopefully satisfies him for the rest of the evening.

  


_you look pretty on all of them, but the last picture is only for my eyes to see._

jihoon snickers at the possessiveness etched in daniel’s message, already thinking of new ways to rile his boyfriend up.

maybe he should reply with _but the fans would love it and go crazy!_ and wait for daniel’s reaction. or he could take a screenshot of the fancafé page where he creates a new post, including only the last picture. slap a caption over it along the lines of _miss you wannables, i wish to see you in my dreams_.

but jihoon does neither. no, he has better ideas in mind. ideas that would surely put daniel into an uncomfortable position. especially into an uncomfortable situation down there in his jeans.

this little game may have started off with harmless teasing.

park jihoon wouldn’t be park jihoon however if he doesn’t one up his challenges, gives them spices and life to keep it interesting.

  


daniel comes to the realization that it would have been better to turn his phone off that particular evening.

they’ve all finally met up and gathered in a higher quality cocktail bar and put out their orders when daniel receives another few messages. in the preview screen, he can see that they’re merely pictures again; since when is daniel’s opinion so important to jihoon regarding his selfies?

next to himself, daniel picks up a change to the conversation. mostly about sungwoon and his appearance on _king of the masked singer,_  how his friends have watched the performances as soon as they have got wind of the gigs on social medias. sungwoon is happily chatting away, albeit his tone suggests slight bashfulness, and soon enough minhyun joins in to talk about how he’s given sungwoon advice prior to the program.

judging on how everyone is immersed in their talk, daniel deems it socially polite enough to tab out for a moment and give his strangely needy boyfriend the attention he’s asking for.

when he opens his kakaotalk again, daniel almost chokes on his own spit and draws all the attention on himself instead.

cheeks colored in a deep shade of red from the embarrassment rushing through him, he quickly shoves his phone into his pocket while minhyun hits his back repeatedly to help him breathe properly again.

seongwoo makes a joke about how daniel must be looking forward to his performance that it literally leaves the younger boy breathless. (truthfully, daniel doesn’t even know what they’ve been talking about just now.)

once daniel has stopped coughing up the bile in his throat, he excuses himself for a moment and makes a beeline straight for the restroom, being in dire need for some privacy.

thoughts are racing in his mind at 100 mph, all about only one person: jihoon. more specifically: jihoon and the kinds of pictures he has sent of himself.

daniel expected another few selfies to rate if they’re daring enough for their fans to have them breaking down on twitter and co. over a little bit of bare skin. not that those don’t affect daniel as well; his boyfriend knows how to make him go weak at his knees. but that’s that — ‘suggestive’ idol selfies that have the purpose to tease the fans.

however, jihoon didn’t go for suggestive idol selfies. no, he went all out instead. there’s not only his collarbones showing or a cringy lip bite. the types of pictures jihoon has sent are _very_ clearly only meant for daniel and no one else.

daniel tries so badly not to recall them but it’s becoming quite hard. in every sense possible. his jeans become even more tight than they already are from the clear picture in front of his mental eye of jihoon’s ass. pale, plump, and presented prettily from how jihoon arches his back so perfectly. one hand put on his left asscheek to spread them apart and show off his pink, puckered hole.

 _fuck_. that can only mean that jihoon has fingered himself while daniel’s been away. stretched himself out to show off to daniel. it does nothing to help daniel’s unfortunate situation down there, feeling his own cock twitch with interest at all the thoughts buzzing in daniel’s head.

but what drives daniel up the walls are the few snapshots presenting jihoon’s bare thighs; supple skin covered in fading hickeys from their last activities. the part that daniel wants to see the most from jihoon’s lower region is left to his imagination however; bathrobe conveniently placed over his pelvis, threatening to fall off to the side any moment but barely hanging on.

jihoon really is a goddamn mean tease.

 

someone really is desperately craving for attention. worst thing about it? daniel is falling for it so quickly and craving to be in bed with jihoon instead than being locked up in a toilet stall.

fishing his phone out from his pocket, daniel just stares at the screen for a few long, dragged out moments before he decides to call jihoon. he’s painfully aware that if he looks at their private chat again that his hand would unconsciously go down his pants.

jerking off in a public restroom all alone because his boyfriend has been riling him up from home is even too pitiful for daniel.

“i’m coming back to the hotel.” voice breathless, daniel’s chest is heaving up and down, evident in the pauses between his words. in response all he gets is an amused chuckle from jihoon, sounding pretty but devilish.

if that isn’t quite the way to describe jihoon: an angel with horns.

“daehwi and woojin are almost back from their little trip.” jihoon says as a matter of fact, as if he’s telling daniel about the weather, or the dinner he has had. not as if he’s shattering daniel’s hopes about some private time just between them.

that must have been all plan of jihoon’s plan to leave riled up, horny daniel out to fend for himself.

“don’t mind your pretty head about me, babe.” daniel can practically hear out the pleased grin in jihoon’s purr. “just enjoy yourself with the others. love you, see you later!”

with a wet, smacking noise of his lips to the speakers, jihoon ends the call. silence falls heavily over daniel, who curses under his breath that he’s actually dating the devil himself.

daniel will surely get his revenge on jihoon, sooner or later.

after all, two can play the game.

 

* * *

 

another flight, this time to new york city.

they’re ushered to their hotel and promised the time up until kcon as leisure that they’re free to spend however they wish to.

first thing jihoon does after washing up in his hotel room is to crash on his bed and take a well-deserved nap. he’s been restless on the flight, unable to catch a wink of sleep, and it’s getting to him for sure.

if it isn’t for his rumbling stomach that wakes him up about an hour later, jihoon might would have been out until the next morning.

alas his body is forcing him to get some food first. he’s still too lazy to get up however; maybe he can make someone from the group pick up instant ramen for him.

jihoon gets a hold of his phone to leave a message in their group chat, asking if anyone plans to make a run for the grocery store. once the obligatory is done and finished, jihoon tabs out to check his other chats; foremost, the new messages from daniel.

it’s nothing out of the ordinary. just a question if jihoon wants to come over to game a bit. then another question if he’d like to go out later. there’s a time span of about five minutes between those two messages and then nothing.

jihoon’s eyes flicker up to the status displayed, noticing daniel’s online presence. he quickly starts typing up an apology for his lack of response when daniel beats jihoon to it.

 _good morning, sleepyhead_. sneering at the message, jihoon replies with a dry _mornin’_ before shutting the screen off and stretching his arms over his head. his body’s feeling so heavy, muscles tense from the uncomfortable sitting positions in the airplanes. a massage would work wonders now. maybe he should ask daniel for one later?

pulling up his phone again, jihoon sees that daniel’s been active in those few moments that the younger boy put the electronic device out of his hand. when he opens their chat, the corner of jihoon’s lips tug up in amusement, mirth glistening his eyes.

he’s met with a new selfie from daniel: dirty blond hair falling into his eyes, black mask pulled over the lower part of his face, and a striped shirt clinging to his chest. one shoulder is covered while the shirt is unbuttoned on the other side, showing off daniel’s prominent collarbone and smooth skin.

jihoon can’t help the grin spreading across his cheeks while he ogles the picture, but no one has to know about that anyway. instead he shoots daniel a reply after a few minutes, telling daniel how _weak_ his attempt of revenge is.

they go back and forth bickering in their chat until the wanna one group chat lits up; minhyun saying that he’ll be going to the k-market and asking if jihoon would like to accompany him. suddenly, it doesn’t sound so bad anymore to go out. if minhyun wants to have jihoon with him, then jihoon sure as hell won’t say no.

 _sorry boo but someone more important needs my attention now_. sending the message with a kissy emoji added, jihoon gets up from the bed to change into a fresh set of clothes and makes the best out of the bird nest that is his hair.

it doesn’t take long until he’s down in the lobby meeting up with minhyun and bodyguards to whom he doesn’t really pay attention to in favor of minhyun. as always, the older boy is talkative and jihoon is hanging off minhyun’s lips, taking in every word that the other has to say.

so what if he’s slightly infatuated with minhyun. jihoon could listen to minhyun talk about butterflies and thanks to jihoon’s huge admiration for minhyun, he’d see the older member’s talk as holy gospel.

in the back of jihoon’s mind, he already hears daniel’s whiny voice, pouting about how jihoon loves minhyun more than him. it unconsciously makes jihoon snort at the ridiculosity.

apparently, his response at his own imagination is so out of the blue that minhyun shoots him a weird look mixed with confusion. jihoon pretends as if nothing has happened, but the slight blush on his cheeks do give his embarrassment away.

thankfully, the awkwardness diffuses when they arrive at the grocery store and idle through the isles in search of food, snacks, some drinks. maybe jihoon should buy some beer for daniel as a surprise. or should he ask first in case daniel doesn’t plan on drinking the night before the concert?

jihoon does want to sincerely ask but one look at his phone tells him to better put it away again. an influx of pictures and even a video coming from daniel? he’s not as dumb as his boyfriend to open those messages in public.

too bad for daniel. his one and only chance to get something nice from jihoon has just been lost.

(the jelly packs in the grocery bag say otherwise.)

  


if there’s one thing daniel doesn’t fuck around with, it’s about winning or losing challenges.

he had planned to go out with jihoon but daniel doesn’t have qualms about the younger boy spending his pastime with someone else. no, quite the opposite: it has given daniel the opportunity to counter-attack.

at first, daniel tries it with the easy route. does the same as jihoon last time, though he doesn’t have high hopes that the younger boy would fall for the trap.

true to his assumptions, jihoon’s last time seen on kakaotalk stays the same as before, but that doesn’t stop daniel from trying. instead, he’s motivated to use his ace up his sleeve.

if jihoon doesn’t respond to the messages solely with pictures, daniel will make him pay attention by bombarding him with text messages.

daniel starts off innocently. just pet names thrown annoyingly at jihoon. a few obnoxious and sad emojis added to the mix in between.

his master plan slowly takes another turn.

 _don’t you want to see me?_ , still as inconspicuous as ever. but then—

_i’m very excited just thinking about seeing you again :(_

the ambiguity is incorporated so quietly that only one aware of their little game would understand instantly. or one with a perverted mind. to anyone else, it would be shrugged off as a clingy message.

snickering into his hand, daniel leans back on the bed and thinks about more innuendos that  he can make. more messages to torment jihoon with in public and hopefully raise the same embarrassed reaction out of him as jihoon did to him last time.

after all, two can play a game, and daniel has brought in the big guns.

 _i’m aching for you_ to _let’s play when you come home_ adding _you, me, and my friend :)_ sprawled out in a few seconds tact.

the last message couldn’t be any more obvious.

now daniel can just sit it out, all smug and feeling fulfilled, and hope that karma will get jihoon back.

  


“hey, can i have your phone for a moment?” minhyun asks jihoon while they’re in the queue to check out. the cashier is rather on the slow side, and there are still a few people in front of them, mostly just hungry adults coming off work. “i need to look something up but my phone’s almost dying.”

whatever minhyun wants, he shall get. really, he doesn’t even need to explain himself. jihoon would give away his phone with pleasure if minhyun said that he’s bored of his own smartphone. it’s _that_ simple.

jihoon doesn’t even think about it at the slightest. he just minds his own business, looking around the store aimlessly, while minhyun browses through the internet for whatever he’s looking for. obviously, jihoon won’t pry.

the queue moves forward and jihoon puts their stuff onto the assembly belt when minhyun nudges his arm.

minhyun’s red cheeks and figuratively burning ears are raising the first red flags in jihoon’s mind.

“uh. i didn’t mean to look but… you might want to answer your messages.” that’s all jihoon needs to want to dissolve into a poodle of embarrassment, suddenly remembering all at once that daniel has been teasing him ever since he’s gone out.

just how could he have forgotten that daniel’s being a little shit to him? how much did minhyun see?

without uttering a word, jihoon bows his head in shame and makes a mental note to check his private chat once they’re back at the hotel. he definitely isn’t going to embarrass himself more in front of minhyun nor risk the chance that someone else could read the messages. or even worse: see the content that daniel has sent jihoon.

(which, jihoon oh so assumes, aren’t pg.)

the trip back to the hotel is a blur: they quickly check out once it’s their turn in the queue. minhyun trying to make some well-meant small talk but miserably failing due to jihoon’s lack of response. so called ‘fans’ following their each and every step. cameras being shoved into his face, or heavy stares boring through his back.

jihoon is more than just relieved when his back finally hits the comfortable bed in his room instead.

he could have gone straight to daniel’s room, but he has decided against it in the last moment. no way will daniel get the satisfaction. to jihoon, that would only mean quiet surrender, and neither have won the game yet.

but either way, jihoon doesn’t plan on losing.

that he takes a long shower after looking through their chat remains a secret to only him.

daniel doesn’t need to know that jihoon got all hot and bothered after seeing his nudes; sculpted body bathing in the warm light of the nightstand lamp, daniel’s cock curling so effortlessly against his toned abdomen. his large hand wrapped around the long length, veins standing out prominently.

the video is what does the last trick: daniel’s low moans being picked up from the speakers while he jerks himself off quickly, white spurts of semen streaking across his heaving chest and abdomen. he’s glowing in his sexual high, and jihoon can’t take off his eyes from the screen.

jihoon’s so going to pay daniel back for this. but for now, he has other urges and needs to tend to.

 

* * *

 

the group’s on the way to another hotel when daniel’s and jihoon’s little game all comes down to one moment.

at the back of the van, the two daredevils have taken their seats, much to the other members’ displeasure. yet daniel isn’t settling on anything else.

soon enough, it gets quiet in the cramped up space, most dozing off due to the exhaustion seeping deep in their bones. world tours are tiring, both mentally and physically. it’s less from the practice as they only have their rehearsals. the traveling around all the time gives them a hard fight rather.

daniel enjoys the quiet for once. instead of listening to music again, he stuffs his earpods away into the pocket of his jacket, and leans his head on jihoon’s shoulder.

from the feeling of having jihoon’s fingers running through his hair comfortingly, daniel gets sent into a limbo between unconsciousness and half-awakedness. one moment he’s dozing off for a few minutes, then his heavy eyelids flutter open to take in his surroundings in a blur.

once again being somewhat awake, daniel’s eyes aimlessly flicker to jihoon’s side, and down to the phone in his hands. it’s just for a split second and done with no purpose of spying on him, really.

but when daniel sees what’s on jihoon’s screen, his head instantly shoots up and bump against the ceiling of the car. wincing in pain, he rubs the spot that’s been affected, but nothing stops daniel from almost having his eyes pop out of their sockets.

“what the fuck?” daniel almost shouts, scandalization heavy in his tone, and jihoon has to shush him by putting his index finger against daniel’s lips. can’t risk to have the others wake up and grouse at them for their insensitivity (or rather: daniel’s).

“jihoon, explain this. now.” volume held in the range of a louder whisper, daniel furrows his eyebrows at the younger boy, before his stare drifts to jihoon’s phone again.

indeed: daniel recognizes the background as the male restroom at the airport. out in the open, not in a stall, stands jihoon with his hoodie pulled up over his head, and one of his hand tugging down his sweatpants. just low enough to give sight to his happy trail, but not low enough to reveal his private parts.

anyone could have walked in and seen jihoon. daniel doesn’t know if he should be mortified of jihoon’s shamelessness or if he’s more jealous that jihoon is so daring.

his inner conflict must be evident to jihoon, who giggles quietly under his breath, before he grins up devilish at daniel, eyes glistening with dangerous mirth.

leaning in, jihoon rests his chin on daniel’s shoulder, hot breath ghosting over daniel’s earshell and sending shivers down his spine.

daniel knows with what’s about to come from jihoon, who’s actually the devil in disguise, that he has officially lost their game.

“what do you say? should i send the picture into the groupchat?” jihoon croons into daniel’s ear, all sly and smug about himself, and the shit-eating grin never once leaves his face. “or maybe this one’s not flattering enough? maybe i should send other nudes?”

at first, daniel’s petrified to his spot; quite literally left speechless.

how did he end up with a damn tease of a boyfriend? who would have thought that there’s so much evil and chaotic energy in such a small boy?

the person in question merely looks up at daniel through his long eyelashes, gaze coy, but lips curved into a mean smile.

jihoon knows that he has won, square and fair. he played according to the rules: all jihoon did was to tease daniel.

judging on daniel’s quiet demeanour, but his possessive hand on his nape, jihoon knows that he’s in for a well-earned reward. one, that he wouldn’t forget so easily.

the hotel’s just in sight at the right time. jihoon leans back casually, waiting for all hell to break loose soon enough.

 

* * *

 

“i’ll room with jihoonie tonight.” first thing daniel says as soon as the manager has handed out the keys to jisung. normally, he’d be rooming with jaehwan; but drastic measures are asking for drastic response.

not only does jisung cock his eyebrow suspiciously at daniel, but so does jihoon tilt his head in confusion. innocent smile gracing his lips, eyes taking on a doe-like expression. jihoon really knows how to act coy and innocent; doesn’t shy away from playing with fire.

“keep it in your pants, or keep it down.” jisung grumbles into daniel’s ear when he finally decides to be generous enough to grant daniel his wish. handing the keys over, jisung gives daniel one last pointed look before the group dissolves on the way to the elevator.

last in line are daniel and jihoon, whose expression changes to clear victorious satisfaction. shooting daniel a shit-eating grin, jihoon turns on his heels to strut in front of him, hips swaying from side to side subtly. daniel so badly wants to reach forward and cup jihoon’s ass in his hand, give it a warning squeeze, maybe even a reprimanding spank. but he knows better than to be careless.

tension is running high between them when they’re stuck in an elevator, just the two of them. daniel itches to get his hands on jihoon; trailing his long fingers under his loose shirt, digging the blunt of his nails just above jihoon’s hips to leave angry red marks for the next day.

one look at jihoon and it’s obvious that he’s holding himself back quite as well; body strained, eyes darkening under his stare at daniel’s face, more specifically his lips. jihoon lets his own tongue peek out from his mouth, slides it across the seam deliberately slow to make a show out of it. following each and every motion, daniel’s urge to pin jihoon against the back wall and kiss him senselessly grows rapidly, making it harder to hold up his restraints.

“jesus, you look like you’re about to eat me up alive.” jihoon jokes around, his taunt wrapped up in a light-hearted comment, but the amused glint in his eyes never once does leave. it’s driving daniel up the walls; he knows that jihoon knows what kind of effect the younger boy has on him.

it’s almost sadistic how much jihoon enjoys to push daniel’s buttons and coax out the wolf in him.

a wolf that’s still put neat on a leash and only plays according to jihoon’s rules.

if jihoon commands daniel to sit, he’s going to sit. if jihoon commands daniel to shake, he’s going to shake.

what jihoon wants, he shall get. daniel might be deluded into a sense of power and control over the other male but truth is: jihoon has daniel right where he wants to have him. riled up, sexual frustration pent up, but kept at an arm's length.  

to daniel, it’s a major turn on that jihoon would never bend over easily for him. it’s almost like a challenge; the difference to before? there are two winners to it, no losers.  


 

jihoon purposely takes his sweet time.

once they settled down in their hotel room, jihoon calls for the shower first and wiggles his way out of daniel’s hold on his wrist when the older boy makes it obvious that he wants attention _now_.

“my, my, so impatient.” laughing almost mockingly at daniel, jihoon blows his boyfriend a cheeky kiss, before he takes long strides to the bathroom. along the way, he decides to give daniel a sneak peek for later; undressing himself piece by piece, clothes sprawled out on the floor carelessly.

only his tight briefs stay, hugging the curve of his plump ass perfectly like a second skin. daniel is practically drooling over the sight, cock stirring in slight interest in his sweats. all he wants to do is to pick jihoon up and take him apart in the showers; but an inner voice is telling him that patience is the virtue for the key.

jihoon surely has a lot in store for daniel; but only if daniel lets him enjoy the addicting taste of victory to the fullest.

  


about ten, maybe fifteen minutes later, the door opens to fog the hotel room up with steam coming out straight from the showers.

daniel lifts his head up and sits up halfway when he’s met with jihoon’s charming smile, body looming over daniel’s broad frame. from under the white bathrobe cladding jihoon’s body, his collarbone is peeking out at the open space of the collar, unblemished skin that just begs to be marked.

before daniel even has the chance to comprehend what’s coming for him, focus still drifting off to secret fantasies, jihoon’s straddling daniel’s firm thighs while making sure to leave some space between their groins.

fingers digging bluntly into the uppermost part of daniel’s thighs and palms flattened out to gain leverage, jihoon leans in for a bruising kiss, releasing their accumulated sexual frustration. there’s a desperate noise caught in the back of daniel’s throat while his hands scramble to pull jihoon in closer, have him pressed flush against his chest, but jihoon stays as stubborn as ever.

so daniel has to do with the little he’s given. putting his hand on the back of jihoon’s head, daniel deepens the kiss, tongue darting out and engaging in a dance they’ve practiced over and over again. the rhythm’s quick, the pace relentless; it’s filthy, shameless, and just so _them_.

warmth spreads through daniel the longer they’re going at it and his body is screaming at him to get more, claim more. subconsciously, his hands start to trail a downwards path; from jihoon’s shoulder blades south his back and eventually resting on the curve of his ass. daniel’s fingers are itching to ghost past the thin layer of clothes and feel the hot skin burning under his touch.

yet just as daniel wants to proceed more, his front is pushed down onto the bed again. saliva dripping from his mouth from the sudden loss of contact with jihoon’s lips, daniel feels his cheeks heat up— from embarrassment or the lack of air, he doesn’t know, can’t differentiate it in his hazy state of mind.

“why-” daniel chokes out, confusion as well as frustration evident in his strained voice. this time, jihoon doesn’t laugh at him, but there’s still amusement written in his expression. how he watches daniel with curious eyes, sparkling with something indefinite; how the corner of his red and swollen lips threaten to break out into a grin; how jihoon can just barely hold up his poker face.

“you stink.” it’s a dry comment, totally out of the blue and definitely _not_ fitting the mood. “take a shower first.”

jihoon’s command is definite; without wasting time, he gets off daniel’s lap and scurries around the room to throw a towel right into daniel’s face. it only elicits a pitiful whine from daniel that falls flat on jihoon’s ears. as expected.

“babe, you can’t be serious.” oh, _how_ serious jihoon actually is. daniel should know better than to doubt his boyfriend’s decisions. “get that airport smell off you or you’ll have to jack off on your own.”

with his hands thrown up defensively, daniel surrenders without even putting up a fight, and skips into the showers. the faster he gets this done with, the faster he’ll be back in bed with jihoon in his arms. or better yet: with jihoon underneath him and his cock buried in jihoon’s addicting heat.

  


laughter fills the room when daniel’s out of the shower. big offense number one.

daniel surely hasn’t thought about this outcome. if anything, he had planned to pounce on jihoon the moment he’s in the same room as him, claiming finally what’s his.

instead daniel steps out to be greeted with jihoon lying on his side, head resting in his palm propped up by his elbow, and legs angled upwards. the hem of jihoon’s bathrobe is flowing off the younger’s legs, revealing smooth skin and flashes of jihoon’s thick thighs.

the pose is supposed to be alluring, inviting. but daniel’s thoughts drift off into another territory.

“huh, do you want me to draw you like one of my french girls?” daniel almost doesn’t get the question out, his words losing themselves in childish giggles, and judging on jihoon’s disbelieving groan, he really can’t believe how he has ended up with such a dumb guy.

(the smile that unconsciously wills itself on jihoon’s lips has other things to say.)

pillow thrown across the room and just barely missing daniel’s face, jihoon’s stance changes into a defensive one right after; sitting at the edge of the bed, his arms are crossed in front of his chest, legs pressed together tightly, and lips jutted out into an annoyed pout.

it fills daniel’s chest with endearment and he quickly closes off the distance between him and jihoon to lean down for a chaste peck on the younger’s tempting lips. jihoon’s whole resolve crumbles so quickly and soon enough, his back hits the mattress and his legs spread apart to give space for daniel, who’s crowding against him.

broad frame hovering above him, jihoon does feel a bit smaller than usual; but that feelings gets flushed out of his system when his hand hooks onto daniel’s nape, fingers digging in almost painfully to smash their mouths together.

it’s messy; desperate. all the tension that has built up to this particular point in time unleashes at once and it becomes apparent in the heat of the moment how badly they’ve been aching for each other.

tongues engaging in a quick dance and hands scrambling to find purchase, daniel already is on the verge of being intoxicated just from feeling jihoon’s taste on the tip of his tongue. he can guess from how drool is starting to dribble down the corner of jihoon’s lips that he’s too losing himself in the passionate kiss.

pulling away in order to suck in a sharp breath, daniel goes on to lap up the saliva smeared across jihoon’s lower part of his face. it brings out a pretty shade of rose on jihoon’s cheeks that daniel is so obscene; but from how jihoon is willfully baring his neck to daniel next it’s apparent that he doesn’t mind one bit.

trailing gentle kisses along jihoon’s sharp jawline, daniel looks up into jihoon’s glassy eyes before he leans into jihoon’s neck, pressing his lips to the other’s pulsing point. daniel can feel the blood rushing underneath, all the adrenaline and endorphins mixing together to a cocktail of sexual energy.

daniel almost loses himself in his feeling of achievement if it isn’t for the short fingers tugging on his damp hair, urging him on to continue with his ministrations. it brings a cheeky grin on daniel’s face albeit jihoon’s expression is anything but to joke around with; demanding, eyes narrowed down sternly on daniel.

but he knows jihoon better by now; knows not to take his challenging facade to heart. jihoon may be domineering at the slightest, teasing and resolute in his needs; nevertheless he gives daniel more than enough carte blanche to do things his way.

it’s what makes their arrangement so fun, so exciting. they fit well together like two missing pieces of a puzzle; jihoon is the adventurous whirlwind sparking daniel's burning passion.

to no one’s surprise, jihoon suddenly bucks his hips up, grinding their groins together. only the bathrobe and the towel lazily wrapped around daniel’s waist are in the way between their cocks; so, the friction is rough on their hardening erections. not enough to be satisfying, but enough to stir life between their legs.

while jihoon is continuously canting his hips upwards, daniel makes his work on the canvas that is jihoon’s neck: leaving a trail of wet kisses, nibbling on the skin until it colors into a faint red. come the next morning and daniel’s masterpiece will be paled away, forgotten. but in the glow of the hotel room’s light, jihoon looks absolutely ethereal. art, that daniel shouldn’t be allowed to touch and mess up — but still has been given the privilege to get his hands on.

“you’re so beautiful.” daniel croons out in the spur of the moment, encouraged by the overwhelming fondness spreading in his chest, being further engulfed by the feeling when he sees jihoon flushing underneath him. that’s what daniel loves the most between them: how bashful jihoon gets when receiving compliments, but never stops daniel’s shamelessness. even jihoon’s snappy remarks have no real malicious bite in them, rather a defensive mechanism to his own shy responses.

brushing jihoon’s growing out fringe from his face, daniel leans down to kiss the other boy gently on top of his temple. when there was once a hellfire blazing away between them, it has now subdued to a comfortable chimney fire. quiet and mellow, but never once losing its balled up power.

jihoon lets daniel have his way for a while: blushes a deeper shade of red when daniel brushes the tip of his nose against jihoon’s before pressing his lips quickly to the same spot. another kiss to jihoon’s left cheek, then right cheek, before daniel scoops in for another kiss on the lips. deep, but slow and sparking with romance. sighing into the other’s open mouth, jihoon pulls daniel in closer by the back of his head, fingers entangled in his hair.

they’re back to just making out, enjoying each other’s taste that is so unique to only one another. intoxicating as ever, erotic without it being forced.

by the time daniel parts again for a good inhale of air, there’s saliva stringing their mouths together, an outcome from their lewd kisses. using the back of his hand, jihoon brushes the mess away, cleaning his hand on the bedsheets with no thought given to sanitary.

what’s more in focus for jihoon is to catch daniel off-guard; manhandling him on his back, daniel’s pupils blown wide in surprise. jihoon grins down at daniel like a cat who got the canary, especially when his eyes dart south to marvel over daniel’s full glory. during the little surprise attack, the towel that barely covered up daniel’s pelvis has finally given up on its purpose, lying sprawn out under daniel’s ass.

running his hands in a fleeting touch up and down daniel’s sides, jihoon watches how the other’s cock twitches in mild interest from simple stimulation on daniel’s body. his erection is halfway there to standing up straight and proud between daniel’s legs and yet the minimized length already has jihoon’s mouth watering at the sight.

of course jihoon would never admit outloud how pleased he is with his boyfriend’s size. not only is daniel on the bigger side in length, he’s also endowed with a thick girth. just thinking about how well daniel fills him up, how the initial stretch burns pleasurably in his backside everytime no matter how well daniel prepared him before, has jihoon moaning out unconsciously.

fired up by the erotic sound, daniel reaches for jihoon’s gown, opening it and letting it flow off the smaller body naturally. under his rough hands, daniel can finally feel jihoon’s scorching skin, his palms gliding down to the dip of jihoon’s small back.

mouths moulding against each other’s in another open-mouthed kiss, daniel grunts into it when jihoon starts to roll his hips agonizingly slow, grinding against the other’s dick. it’s so hot— so good to have their cocks sliding against each other, and finally the wanted stimulation achieved. one of daniel’s hands slides further down to jihoon’s ass, prodding his dry thumb against jihoon’s hole.

mewling at the touch, jihoon breaks off the kiss, his chest heaving up and down from the lack of air.

“wait here.” jihoon croaks out and tumbles off the bed to his luggage, fishing out the small tube of lube. from behind him, the younger boy can feel daniel’s heavy stare boring into him; skin crawling from all the attention placed on him, jihoon has to take in a deep breath before returning to his place between daniel’s spread legs.

the tube is placed somewhere next to them at first, much to daniel’s confusion. but everything is forgotten when jihoon gives daniel a playful wink full of promises and his mouth is hovering over daniel’s cock right after.

sucking in a sharp breath, daniel’s hand flies right into jihoon’s hair, tugging on a fistful of strands desperately. grinning in satisfaction, jihoon blinks up at the other coyly, long eyelashes fluttering against his cheekbones prettily. it has daniel groan out in frustration, hips bucking up to find slick heat.

instead jihoon’s hot breath ghosts over daniel’s cock, while his hand dryly jerks him off in antagonizing slow motions; the flick of his wrist is weak, clearly not intent to pleasure the older boy.

“fuck, jihoonie,” daniel whines out in a raspy voice, winded up from all the teasing. “please— need your mouth around my cock.”

with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes, jihoon huffs out mockingly, but does give daniel some relief. first, by pressing a wet kiss to the crown, then another few, small kisses along the shaft.

jihoon caves in after he draws out another needy whine from daniel and so he goes down on daniel; wrapping his plush lips around the head of daniel’s cock, spit dripping all over the shaft. just as messily does jihoon soothe himself down on daniel’s cock, willing himself to relax his jaw. there’s too much to take in at once; but never would jihoon back off a challenge.

with each bop of his head, jihoon tries to suck in more while his hand busies itself on the base. jihoon’s skills might not be the most defined; his devil’s mouth does make up for it though. tongue lapping along the undershaft, cheeks hollowed in to suck harder and cause more friction.

in the heat of the moment both men lose themselves. daniel in the wet heat that is jihoon’s mouth; jihoon in the power trip from daniel’s eager responses. his airy moans, how his hips grind into jihoon’s mouth sloppily, and from the control that he has over big boy daniel.

when jihoon feels daniel’s cock pulsating in his mouth, however, he pulls off with a lewd ‘pop’ with more saliva drooling down from his mouth. the garbled noise stuck in the back of his throat has jihoon laughing, all throaty and raspy.

“save your load.” jihoon states with amusement, but determination clear in his voice. “i mean, don’t you want my ass instead?”

it’s enough to shut daniel up and set him into motion: on weakened arms, he props himself up and gives the object next to jihoon a meaningful look. taking the tube into his hand, jihoon pops the cap open and pours a generous amount of lube onto daniel’s slender fingers.

they exchange positions: jihoon now lying on his back comfortably, while daniel is kneeling in front of the younger boy. with a tap to jihoon’s knees, daniel signals him to open his legs and give access to his backside.

rubbing his fingers together, daniel warms up the sticky liquid to make the intrusion slightly more comfortable; jihoon uses the time to get into an even better position for daniel. initially, there has always been embarrassment settling deep into the pit of his stomach just by being exposed to daniel. now, it’s replaced with anticipation running through his veins, eager to have daniel open him up with skilful fingers.

the first finger slides in slowly, carefully. intend to not hurt jihoon and let him adjust to the stretch incoming. not much time passes until daniel adds another finger, stretching out jihoon’s hole further. daniel’s strokes on jihoon’s walls become more erratic; discomfort changing to pleasure.

before daniel slides in a third finger, he first begins to scissor jihoon’s hole more open. he knows that it’s important to prepare jihoon, even if the younger boy insists that the stretch from daniel’s cock turns him on the most. no matter what, daniel can’t shake his gentleness off, his caring side and worries.

however with another addition, daniel doesn’t waste much more time but does tease jihoon in return to the other’s suspense placed on him. by prodding just the fingertips against jihoon’s prostate, daniel already has his boyfriend squirming underneath him and trying to grind back for a deeper angle. but the moment jihoon grows too comfortable in his skin, daniel pulls his fingers out, lube dripping from jihoon’s puckered hole that is clenching around nothing desperately.

it’s good to know that daniel has regained back some control and caused jihoon’s composure to crumble just the slightest.

before jihoon can complain however and conceal his cracked resolve, daniel goes in for another kiss while rubbing the tip of his cock against jihoon’s crack. as jihoon did before, daniel now takes his sweet time as well; determined to hear the other beg for his cock for once.

instead, jihoon just growls into the kiss, and hooks daniel in with the heels of his feet digging into the other’s waist. “come on, take me already.”

“not until you ask nicely.” daniel bites back with a cheeky grin, still not giving in. not even bothered at all by jihoon’s darkened eyes narrowed down onto him, daniel just waits while perpetually circling his cock around jihoon’s rim.

frustration grows inside jihoon, tension thickens between them.

“niel, please. fuck me, pound into me. just do _something._ ” finally snapping but with desperateness evident in his voice, jihoon whimpers and looks up at daniel with pleading eyes, slightly teary, just like daniel likes to see him in bed.

it does the trick to sway daniel and have him caving in, dropping the act of patience. sliding in his cock, both of their moans mingle, low in vibrations. daniel’s girth stretches jihoon’s hole out even more; the intrusion burning in such an addicting way.

completely bottoming out, daniel fills jihoon up to the hilt, and practices self-restraint over himself to let the other adjust at first. daniel too needs the short breathing pause to not shoot his load almost immediately, the tightness around his sensitive cock combined with the edging from before pushing him into overdrive.

only when jihoon whimpers out _move_ does daniel listen and set into motion. at first with slow, drawn out strokes. pulling out until it’s just the crown in jihoon’s hole before slamming back in with practiced force. rocking back and forth on the bed, jihoon lets completely loose and gives daniel the upper-hand. jihoon is so consumed with pleasure that all he can focus on are daniel’s thrusts; practiced, skilful, and powerful.

the room fills with moans and grunts, but daniel’s mind works still enough to remind him that the walls are too thin to conceal their love-making activities. fitting his mouth against jihoon’s again, they engage in lewd kisses, hot and messy but doing the job to veil their loud noises of pleasure.

daniel’s hips stutter when jihoon bites down daniel’s full bottom lip, almost drawing out blood. in return, daniel picks up the pace of his thrusts, slamming into jihoon with newfound vigor. exactly what jihoon has been aiming for; his need to be fucked roughly being fed with daniel’s intensity.

they move in a quick rhythm, the fire blazing between and within themselves. soon enough, daniel is hitting jihoon’s prostate with ease; the powerful stimulation on the bundles of nerves wrecking through jihoon’s body.

and so it doesn’t take long until he’s close to his orgasm. in the way daniel’s pace starts to falter, his thrusts becoming sloppy, does jihoon know that the other is close to his own high, too.

grinding back on daniel’s cock, jihoon helps the other to find an even deeper angle, and they work so well in a tandem; bringing them both pleasure, making up for each other’s weaknesses.

“n-niel, fuck, come in me.” jihoon moans out when daniel suddenly slides out and his request has daniel’s eyes darkening in lust and arousal. it’s not every day that jihoon gives daniel permission to come in his hole; and so daniel wastes no time push right back in.

it only takes daniel a few more thrusts and the tight clench around his cock until he releases spurts of his hot semen up jihoon’s hole, filling him up and sating his hunger. while daniel rides out his orgasm, blood rushing to his head and ringing in his ears from the high, jihoon jerks himself off with daniel’s sloppy help to reach his own orgasm. making a mess over his abdomen, jihoon feels his skin scorching; it’s satisfying, heightening his senses.

for a while, there’s only laboured breathing deafening the silence. as soon as jihoon whines out and scoots backwards, daniel pulls out his softening cock and rolls to his side, clinging to jihoon right after. nuzzling his nose into jihoon’s neck, he rests his lips right over jihoon’s pulse point, still feeling the blood rushing under the fleeting touch.

“you really were riled up.” jihoon states after another few quiet moments, eliciting a tired giggle from daniel. when he’s calmed down, daniel merely hums, the vibrations sending slight shivers through jihoon’s body. “yeah, can’t deny that. you were a fucking tease all this time.”

this time, jihoon joins daniel in his laughter, unwinding the last remains of tension. his whole body is aching, but it’s the good kind of tiredness. jihoon is so sated; filled with new happiness.

“hey, niel?” in response, daniel hums again tiredly, but does look up to meet jihoon’s eyes sparkling with mischief. only what could he still have planned?

instead of answering verbally, jihoon rolls over to the edge, and reaches over to the bedside table to grab his phone. dangling it over daniel’s face, jihoon now looks hopefully at him, being met with a groan in return.

“do you really want to— what do you need a picture for?” daniel asks with disbelief, albeit he isn’t despising the idea the slightest. he even takes jihoon’s phone to find a better angle; there’s a dog filter shaping their faces, daniel’s arm is slung around jihoon’s waist, pulling him in closer. their legs are entangled, hiding nothing of their glory. skin glistening in the slight sheen of sweat, glowing up in the after high.

it’s the perfect picture, framing their exposed vulnerability that is just _them_.

a precious memory — between them, just for them.

 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to everyone who has read this!! as always, feedback and kudos are appreciated~
> 
> come talk to me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/sagglxy)!


End file.
